A Returning Lover
by MLB4LIFE
Summary: When the sisters faced off against Cole, they thought they vanquished him. They were wrong. One year later, Cole returns to try and woo Phoebe into marrying him and having his demon child so he can once again rule the underworld. The only problem with his plan is, Phoebe has moved on and is now dating Coop (Cupid).
1. Facing and Vanquishing Cole

Cole throws an energy ball across the room, hitting Piper, Paige and Leo. It knocks them to the floor.

"No!" Phoebe runs to their side. Cole flicks his fingers and the potion flies across the room and into his hands. "What did you do to them?"

"Exactly what they were gonna do to me." He replied.

Paige reaches over to touch Piper's hand. "She's still alive, grab her hand."

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know how you got here, Paige. But if it's any consolation, I know exactly where I'm gonna bury you. Right next to yourself." Cole said with a smirk.

"Grab her hand" Paige demanded.

Phoebe touches Piper's hand and a light shines down on them. Cole throws an energy ball at them and it rebounds off the light. The light vanishes and Phoebe and Paige stand up. "The Power of Three"

"That's us. Potion!" The potion orbs into Paige's hand. "I do hate long goodbyes." She goes to throw the potion but Phoebe stops her.

"No!" She takes the potion off of Paige.

"Phoebe are you crazy?! Throw it before he shimmers out!" Paige yelled.

"She's not gonna throw it. Are you?" Cole said in a whispery voice.

"Throw the potion!" Paige said.

"We've been though so much together, haven't we? Our love's so strong, nothing can destroy it, not even this. We're meant to be together." Cole said.

"I don't think so." Phoebe throws the potion at Cole and he explodes and is vanquished. Suddenly, the room starts spinning around.

The room stops spinning and Paige appears. She looks around.

"Oh, please, god, tell me I'm back." Paige said to herself.

"Paige?" Piper asked "Is everything alright?"

"He's dead. Cole is dead." Paige said,

"What? Cole isn't dead." Piper said confused.

"I'm telling you, he's gone for good." Paige insisted.

"Yeah, that's what we thought last time..." Phoebe said.

"And the time before that." Piper said.

"This time is different. He straddled two worlds just like I did, but he wasn't invincible there. Cole's not coming back, ever." Paige said insistenty.

"It just seems for to easy. I don't know how I feel about that." Piper confessed.

"I think you should feel good about it, you know? We don't have to look over our shoulders anymore. It's over." Paige said.

Phoebe picks up a photo of her and Cole. "I guess it wasn't meant to be." She ripped up the picture and threw it in the bin.

"Happy birthday Cole" Paige whispered.


	2. One Year Later

Its a cold morning but the house is still warm, the heater has been running for a few hours. The stairs still have scratch marks from every demon attack. The carpet still has the black mark from the day the sisters vanquished Cole. They covered the mark with a chair. Wyatt is 1 year old, and Chris is barely 6 weeks old. Phoebe every so often spends a couple of nights at the manor, beacuse she gets lonely.

Piper woke up, hearing her 6 week old baby boy crying in the nursery. She got out of bed and dragged her feet. She reached the door when she saw a demon attemping to steal Chris. She used her developing power of blowing up things to destroy the demon. She rushed over to him and picked him up, holding him.

"Shhhhh...baby boy...mommy's here..." She said while rocking him from side to side.

Phoebe rushed to the nursery with Paige shortly following.

"Whats wrong? I-I heard a loud boom..." Phoebe said with a worried voice, while rubbing her eyes.

"Another demon tired to take Chris. Luckly Wyatt was already awake, and was protecting him with his shield." Piper said as she laid Chris back into his crib.

"Good job buddy! You saved your brother!" Paige walked over to Wyatt's bed and gave him a hug.

"I have one question...why so many demons? I mean seriously! Thats the 5th attack this week!" Pheobe asked.

"I am assuming that there could be a massive power surge? I mean that could be why they are attacking all the time?" Paige said while tying up her hair.

"The only problem with that theory is, if there was a power surge, we would have been affected. And seeing as I still have my freezing ability and the ability to blow things up, it can't be a power surge..." Piper said.

"I will orb up and ask the Elders about it, see if they know anything..." Paige said as she ws covered in blue light with sparkles.

"While Paige is doing that, I have to go to work and send in my column. Then I have to go back to the appartment and talk to Coop about whether he is moving in with me..." Phoebe said.

"Oh...how is Coop by the way?" Piper asked.

"He's good. He still helps people find true love. Whenever he helps a woman, she flirts, so he has to tell her that he is taken. We see each other every morning and every night." Phoebe said.

"Wait...doesn't Coop work all the time?" Piper asked.

"Well...when we started dating, he requested that he start work at the same time I do, that way we see each other, then he finishes work at 5:30pm, which is an hour and a half later than I do. That way I have time to spend with you, Chris, Wyatt and Paige, fighting demons or whatever. But today I am leaving work early to talk to him." Phoebe said.

Piper nodded as Phoebe left to go get changed. 10 minutes later, Phoebe was off to work and Piper was at home taking care of Wyatt and Chris.

(3 hours later at Phoebe's appartment)

Phoebe is in the kitchen making lunch when she hears the front door shut. She walks out into the living room to find Coop taking off his shoes.

"Hey..." Pheobe says as she walks over to him.

"Hey..." Coop says as he wraps his arms around her waist and gives her a kiss. They break apart and Coop goes and sits on the couch.

"So...what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I was thinking...and we have been dating for almost 4 months now." Phoebe sits on the table in front of him.

"Ok?" Coop replies.

"I want to ask you a very important question. Its ok if you don't want to..." Phoebe said.

Coop looks at her confused.

"I was wondering if you would like to move in with me..." Phoebe asked.

Coop looked at her in silence. He didn't know how to respond.

"Its just that, if we lived apart, it might get a little weird..." Phoebe continued.

"I would love to move in with you." Coop replied.

"Really?! You would?" Phoebe asked.

"Well...you are my girlfriend after all..." Coop said.

Phoebe jumped onto him and kissed him. she ran her fingers through his hair, then she ran her hands down his back. They broke the kiss and they looked at each other with smiles.


End file.
